Sacrificee
by Hina Hime Chan
Summary: A tragedy has befallen the Konoha Village and to make things right they have to give a Sarifice


**Sacrifice**

NaruHina

My Second story :)

I don't own Naruto

* * *

She was back but no it wasn't her. It couldn't be that blooming smiling maiden who had the boys' hearts in her pocket. Where were those long raven colored hair? The long lashed eyes were droopy, the rosy cheeks pinched like a sour pickle. Her body, which was the envy of the girls of her age, now wrapped in a large white robe, was the body of an old weak woman. She took a few steps forward, stumbled and falls forward in a heap.

* * *

The Moon was acting funny and the whole village of Konoha was outside to see it. Naruto has just returned from a mission & was in his apartment trying to relax when he heard the voices of people. "Now what?" he thought. The village was always full of activity and hearing voices at 10 in night wasn't uncommon but when the voices turned into yells, betraying their owners' terror, Naruto had to get up. "Thousands of ninja's and I had to get up. That's not fair, dattebayo!" he murmured going towards his balcony, scratching his butt. All the people were looking at the sky, pointing. Confused, Naruto looked up too and what he saw made him fully alert. It was the moon alright, round and translucent, but there were things moving inside it rapidly as if thousands of bugs were trapped inside a small jar and were buzzing to get out.

Naruto squinted towards the moon when suddenly his demon fox chakra kicked in, forming a shield in front of his eyes. "_Whoa! The demon fox doesn't want me to see this!_" Naruto thought going inside. "_Hmmm I better go to Granny Tsunade to check on things._" Naruto was pulling on his boots when he heard a cry: "Aaaah MY BABY!" making Naruto to rush towards the window. _Nope nothing here… better go outside and check. _Wrenching open his door he ran past the array of doors which were starting to open up too. Jumping over the staircase he was on street in no time. The scene in front of him was so grotesque that he had to close his eyes for a moment.

Her boy was bleeding but it was no normal bleeding. His eyes, his nose were bleeding and a constant stream of blood was tickling from his mouth. "Help, PLEASE, help me somebody!" she was crying. Naruto ran forward towards her. "Give him to me! He had to be taken to the hospital!" he grabbed the boy and ran towards the hospital, jumping over roofs, eyes on his destiny. He didn't look down but he could feel his hands and arms getting soaked, the pungent smell of blood stinging his nose. _"What's this? What's happening? I don't like it, dattebayo!" _

The trip to the hospital was the longest journey of Naruto's life. His soaking hands and clothes, the pungent smell, the cries of people on streets made him go faster. Finally the hospital was in sight, the sign "**Konoha Hospital**". But getting inside it was a task of its own. It was in a state of emergency. People, some bleeding from head to toe, were covering every inch of it, making it impossible for the others to enter. There were cries and sighs, babies bawling, children screaming, making adults forget their pain and tend to children first. "Excuse me, excuse me! I've an emergency!" Naruto burst into the main gates, elbowing people to go forward. "Naruto kun!" the voice made him look back. Rock Lee was standing in his world famous green jump suit, wearing his head band on his forehead. There were blood stains on his clothes and hands. "Bushy Brows! This kid needs help!" Lee rushed forward. "Follow me. Tsunade sama has set an emergency room for first aid." He picked up a child and rushed towards the corridor on the right. There was a hall which was cleared of the beds, sheets and pillows were spread on the floor, filled with child after child. Among the cries, was the pungent smell of blood and antiseptics.

"I need help!" Naruto screamed while entering the room.

"BAKA!" was the greeting he gets, followed by a smack on the head with the clipboard. "This is a HOSPITAL! Can't you be QUIET?" Sakura was wearing her nurse uniform, frowning at him.

"Aaah hahaha Sakura chaan. I'm sorry".

"Sakuraa! You should remember this too" Shizune came and stand behind her. "And Naruto who is this?"

"Aah Shizune san this kid need help. He's bleeding too much!", Naruto held the child forward.

"Hmmm who isn't? God knows what had befallen this village this time? Anyways…" Shizune turned and signaled the two medics, who hurried forward with a stretcher. Naruto placed the boy on it, kneeled forward and placed his hand on his forehead. "You'll be alright" he said smiling. "Really, Naruto nii san? You promise?" the boy whispered. Naruto squeezed his hand "I promise!"


End file.
